tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Dakota Jackson
Dakota Jackson (born 1990) is a main character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Dakota is a Freshman at Malibu State College, being an arts major and a member of Delta Nu Omega. Dakota sells Type-7, Transmoxide, Zolapse, Petrify and other drugs to the students of MSC and is happy to employ blackmail to ensure payment. Biography Dakota was born in Los Angeles, California, the daughter of Jeridine Jackson and younger sister of Casey Jackson. Dakota barely knew her father, her parents separating when she was very young. Becoming a bit of a quiet girl, Dakota found joy in long hours of drawing and later painting, art becoming her outlet. One of Dakota's most treasured possessions was her art case, a gift from her father, which she began to take everywhere. While the case eventually became too worn out to use anymore Dakota took to frequently dragging small travel cases with her everywhere. Dakota was ten when her family moved to Malibu, Jeridine's private security work moving out that way. In high school Dakota got into selling drugs, though she soon learned selling obvious drugs like marijuana was a poor market. After finding some contacts Dakota instead began to sell more exotic products, sleeping pills one of her earliest products. An early client was Cara Fairstein. As she showed up at Malibu State College, studying Art, Dakota quickly established herself as a drug queen. Type-7 became a prized product for Dakota one one of her more popular products, though Transmoxide also became a big seller. To better understand her products Dakota has also studied hypnosis, though she does not actively practice it, instead employing recorded hypnosis videos if she ever needs to use Transmoxide. Joining Delta Nu Omega only increased Dakota's reputation around MSC campus, and she was soon selling to high-profile students like Danielle Luo and Alice Blundell. If someone tried to hone in her territory or fell too far behind in payments Dakota wasn't above enacting punishment, taking humiliating photos of Danielle and turning both Charlotte Nuremberg and Lorrie Timberlake into human statues. Dakota's setup in the sorority soon saw her turning Babs Woodham into the secret madam of a brothel, the girls of the sorority hypnotized into going along with it. Rue Garden and Valarie Soch, originally clients, began to help Dakota laundry money while Sylvia Trench served as her police contact. Kayleen Cory was hypnotized into becoming a sleeper agent at Stone Drug Labs, allowing for Dakota to get access to medical-grade Type-7. Hayden Carriere also became one of Dakota's favorite clients, the two becoming attracted to one another. Eventually Dakota was even able to create her own designer drug, Petrify, combining aspects of both Transmoxide and Type-7. In late April of 12009 Rose Wagner had failed to keep up payments and Sylvia's attempts to deal with her nearly got Dakota busted, but Dakota managed to infiltrate the Los Angeles Police Department and capture Rose, freezing her as punishment. The Drug Enforcement Administration has opened an investigation into Dakota, Marianela Zambrano and Nydia Araullo spearheading it, but so far Dakota has foiled their attempts to get any concrete evidence. Dakota's operations on campus have extended beyond simply running a brothel out of her sorority, being as brazen as hypnotizing Christine Packlin and Brook Josephson so she could operate out of the Dean's residence. Deidre Howard was able to use her own hypnotic abilities to control Dakota, gaining access to her supplies. The same day Dakota ended up also freezing Gayle Butcher for threatening to rat her and her client Angie Shanowski out to the school faculty. Personal Information * Current Age: 19 * Height: 5'5.5" * Weight: 123 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Gray * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Women, Men * Favorite Singer: Lindsay Yari * Special Notes: Smokes Cigarettes Personal Items * Ford Taurus SHO, Personal Vehicle * Ford Windstar, Secondary Personal Vehicle * Small Black Wheeled Suitcase * Oceanic Cigarettes Relationships Family * Jeridine Jackson, Mother * Casey Jackson, Older Sister Associates * Rue Garden * Valarie Soch * Sylvia Trench * Kayleen Cory * Asuka Galiban Sorority * Pelagia Megalos * Annabeth Haas * Eun Kwan * Stace Hart * Maple Torchwick * Tory Kaplan * Babs Woodham Clients * Marlene Hinshaw, also Friend * Hayden Carriere, also Friend * Cara Fairstein, also Friend * Alice Blundell * Danielle Luo * Oliver Truth * Morris Winslow * Angie Shanowski * Malie Kealoha Friends * Lynna Sung * Mare Horvat * Tonia Wray Collection * Lorrie Timberlake * Charlotte Nuremberg * Rose Wagner * Gayle Butcher Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Tales from the Tuckerverse: The Jackson Five * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Assuming Control * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mai Time Trivia * Dakota is based on actress Willa Holland, who was frozen in an episode of The Flash. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Malibu State College